


On the desk

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Grantaire, Boypussy, Creampie, Fisting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Smut, Top Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Grantaire goes into heat and goes to Enjolras' office to be fucked into his desk.





	On the desk

Enjolras sat at his desk, a small frown on his face as he sifted through the papers before him. The elections in November appeared to be in his favor. His other opponent had recently been accused of tax fraud which gave Enjolras an extra 10% in the polls.  
He opened his laptop and was about to start replying to emails when he was hit with the sweetest, yet most concerning sent known to a male alpha; an omega in heat.  
He immediately shot out of his seat a quickly crossed to his office door. If one of the omegas working for him was in heat, they had to go home right away. It wasn’t that Enjolras didn’t trust the Alphas working for him, he just didn’t trust their genetics.  
Enjolras threw open the door and the smell grew even greater. He scanned the office, expecting to have to sniff out the omega but instead was met with a sight that made all his alpha instincts growl; there was Grantaire, his omega, quickly padding towards Enjolras’ office door. The omega was clearly distressed and in heat. Several of the other alphas in his office perked up and a few were even staking behind him, like they were about to pounce.  
Enjolras growled at the offending Alphas. He quickly wrapped Grantaire in his arms, “mine” he hissed. The others seemed to back off. Enjolras heard a small whimper come from his small omega so he quickly ushered the dark-haired boy into his office, and locked the door.  
“Grantaire! Are you in heat? Why did you come here?” The alpha questioned, going into full on protective mode.  
“I…I called! No… n-no answer! Need y-you! In me!” Grantaire whimpered and made a grabbing motion for Enjolras. “please.”  
“We are in my office love. I’ll take you home then we can-“ He was cut off.  
“No! Please! I need you to knot me!”  
Enjolras gave into his instincts. He put his hands on Grantaire’s waist and pulled him into a hungry and passionate kiss which was gratefully returned. The taller man backed them up so Grantaire’s back was against the dark wood desk. The alpha put his hands beneath the omegas thighs and hoisted his on top of the desk. Papers went everywhere, not that they cared.  
“Need you! In me…” The omega whimpered.  
“I know. I know. Where getting their love” Enjolras comforted as he removed the clothes from both him and his treasured omega. When they were both naked, the larger man gently spread the thighs of his lover and smiled at what was there.  
Grantaire was one of the rare male omegas to be born with a pussy like most girls would have. He was still a man, but had an, ‘amazing gift’ as Enjolras would call it whenever Grantaire would be shy and embarrassed of it.  
Enjolras slowly slid one finger into the tight hot hole of his lover. Grantaire let out a moan. Slick was dripping out of him in such abundance it had even made its way to some of the paper on the desk. The desk its self would be ruined, not that Enjolras cared. The Greek god began to pump his finger in and out on the other mans pussy. He kept adding fingers until he had four in.  
“Do you want my fist?” Enjolras looked up at his omega for permission. Grantaire was a moaning mess. His head was thrown back with his eyes rolled into it. Small gasps and cries coming from him ever few seconds.  
“Grantaire?” They had only ever tried fisting when Grantaire had not been in heat and the taller man wanted to make sure he was ok with it.  
“Y-yes! God yes!! Please!”  
That was all the confirmation he needed. He pulled out his fingers, all dripping with the slick from his pussy. He made his hand into a fist and slowly began to push against the omegas rim. Grantaire all but screamed in pleasure as the entire fist was taken up into him.  
“shhhh. We are still in my office love” Enjolras cooed, trying to calm him a bit.  
There was a bump in Grantaire’s small stomach where Enjolras’ hand must have been. It was extremely hot. Enjolras slowly thrust his fist in and out of the gaping pussy. Grantaire brought hit hand around to start rubbing his clit in circles only to have Enjolras swat his hand away. “Don’t touch” He scolded the writhing man on his desk.  
“I’m g-gonna cum” Grantaire gasped out, only to have Enjolras quickly withdraw his hand from inside Grantaire. “What-“Grantaire protested only to be silenced by Enjolras’ mouth on his own.  
“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Enjolras questioned only to have the darker haired man knod so fast, the alpha thought his head might fall off.  
Enjolras chuckled. He lay the omega down against the table and lined up with is hole. Enjolras stared lovingly at his gorgeous lover before pressing into him.  
The sinful sounds made by the small man shook through the room. Enjolras was sure it could be heard throughout the office but he didn’t give a dam. All that mattered to him was the man he was currently pounding into faster and faster.  
Grantaire’s eyes were now permanently rolled back. His pussy was squirting juices with every thrust into it. Enjolras knew he wouldn’t last much longer as he felt his knot growing at the base of his cock.  
“I’m close” He grunted to Grantaire who let out a small whimper which the alpha took to mean that he was as well.  
As the relentless pounding continues, the knot slowly made it’s was up his cock, push past the pussy’s rim. The knot was even bigger than Enjolras’ fist which cause Grantaire to give another shout as it entered him.  
Both of them grew closer and closer. “I-I’m-“Was all Grantaire got out before he came, squirting all over the desk and Enjolras. He writhed on the desk, not being tortured by over stimulation in the best way possible. All his limbs were jello and all he was able to do was be taken over by his orgasm.  
Enjolras growled in pleasure at the sight of his omega feeling this was. He continues to pound into him with a slushing sound of the omegas cum in him. It became to much for Enjolras, the tightness, the noises, and the smell of heat. His knot burst, his cum shooting like a hose into the small omega. His load pumped into to him over and over and over, his cock being drained by the tight pussy.  
Enjolras slowly pulled out and immediately cum came flowing out like a river. Grantaire had slipped into sub space which was to bad because he always like to see and fell his alphas cum in him.  
Enjolras scooped up his lover and carried him to the office chair. Enjolras sat down with is boyfriend in his lap and held him there, whispering sweet nothings in his eat until be became himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut. I know it was super ruff lol. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
